1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for processing semiconductor substrates. Particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatus and methods for cooling a heating assembly in a processing chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some processes for fabricating semiconductor devices, for example rapid thermal processing, epitaxial deposition, chemical vapor deposition, physical vapor deposition, electron-beam curing, are performed at elevated temperatures. Usually substrates being processed are heated to a desired temperature in a processing chamber by one or more heat sources. For temperature control and safety reasons, the heat sources and chamber components may need to be cooled during processing. However, traditional cooling elements used in a semiconductor processing may be ineffective or non compatible for high temperature or high density heat sources.
Therefore, there is need for apparatus and methods for cooling a processing chamber.